Routine maintenance of all NMR spectrometers at NMRFAM is performed as needed. This includes hardware and software as well as disk drive and network maintenance. NMRFAM spectrometers are filled weekly with liquid nitrogen and, as needed, with liquid helium. Testing of probes and console electronics are also performed during this time.